I'll find someone like you Malfoy
by AFrecklesLover
Summary: -Encontrare alguien como tú...o hasta mejor...
1. Chapter 1

El humo que desprende de la taza de café que descansa sobre la mesa me deleita mis sentidos. Me muerdo mi labio inferior para suprimir las lágrimas que hace muchos segundos amenazan con salir. No puedo llorar, no por ti. Miro la foto que esta en la primera página del diario "El Profeta".

_I heard that you´re settled down  
>that you found a girl and you're married now. <em>

Te miro a ti, precisamente a ti, sonriente al lado de la que muy pronto será tu esposa. "Esto no puede ser posible, Hermione" me maldigo mentalmente. Quieres creer que esto es una equivocación. ¿Equivocación? ¡Por Merlín que no! Esa cabellera rubia platinada es inconfundible.

_I heard that your dreams came true  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you <em>

Sí, afortunadamente todos tus sueños se volvieron realidad pero desafortunadamente a tu lado no estoy. Ella es perfecta, es rubia, tiene dinero y sobre todo es sangre limpia. Te complace en todo lo que quieres mas sin embargo yo también lo hice pero no es suficiente para ti.

_Old friend why you're so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold you back or hide from the light.<em>

Recuerdo todas mis experiencias vividas a tu lado. El primer beso, el primer "te quiero" y hasta el último "Te amo"…Me vuelvo hacia a la ventana y parece que hasta el clima está en mi contra porque está nublado, oscuro y llorando literalmente. Me encojo más sobre el sillón mientras tomo un sorbo del caliente café. Una fuerte presión en el pecho es lo que me hace llorar más…

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it<em>

Recuerdo precisamente esa tarde cuando toque la puerta de tu oficina en el Ministerio de Magia escuchar chasquidos, susurros y gemidos. No hace falta precisamente ser un genio para adivinar con quien te encuentras. Siento que me falta la respiración y mi cerebro ha dejado de funcionar. Jamás he sido envidiosa pero en ese mismo instante quisiste ser Astoria Greengrass para estar a tu lado. Anhelo con todo tu corazón ser yo la que estaba en eso instantes disfrutando de los placeres de amar y ser amado.

_I had hoped you'd see my face  
>And that you'd reminded that for me it isn't over. <em>

Deseo con todo mi ser que veas mi cara y que descubras que para mi aún no ha terminado. No te he olvidado. Pero aun así te dejo que seas feliz al lado de una mujer que no es una castaña de pelo enmarañado que llora por ti todas las noches.

_You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time or our lives<br>We were born and raised in a summer haze  
>Bound by the surprise or our glory days.<em>

¿Cómo pasa el tiempo? ¿No? Siento como si fue ayer cuando estuvimos juntos. La primera vez que me hiciste tuya. La primera vez que me besaste. Un pasado tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejano. Muchas veces me pongo a pensar que sería de nosotros si no nos hubiéramos separado. Ambos fuimos criados en diferentes maneras. Algunas veces pienso que tú me quisiste pero yo te amé, te amo y ¿te amare?

_Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes they're memories made  
>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?<em>

Nada se compara con lo nuestro…simplemente fue maravilloso. Ya no tengo nada…nada solo recuerdos agridulces. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, al mirar al techo imagino tus ojos grises fríos pero a la vez cálidos para así poder dormirme con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

-_Te amo Hermione – _te escuche decir en mi oído

Ahora me pregunto… ¿si todas esas palabras eran ciertas?

¿Te amaré?

O simplemente ¿Encontrare alguien como tú?

Son preguntas a las cuales todavía no les quiero dar respuestas.

Me aleje rápidamente de la puerta para no seguir irrumpiendo tu privacidad. Camino de vuelta a mi oficina. Luego habrá tiempo para entregarte los papeles.

Recuerdo que la noche llegó y salí de mi oficina esperando con ansias llegar a mi apartamento en el mundo muggle para prepararme una taza de café y fundirme el los recuerdos que son lo único que me queda.

Al salir del ministerio me derrumbé y no pude seguir suprimiendo mis lágrimas. Me abrace a mi misma y llore de una vez.

-_¿Hermione? – _escucho tu dulce voz detrás de mi.

Sonreí tristemente y me limpie las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Lance un largo y sonoro suspiro para girarme hacia ti y volver a ver tus ojos color mercurio.

-_¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando? – _me preguntaste en un tono preocupado

-_No por nada solo se me metió una basurita en el ojo – _mentí para que no supieras que era por ti

-_Hermione te conozco perfectamente como para saber que no es por eso – _comentas acercándote

-_No sucede nada – _conteste – _Y ¿Para que me quieres?_

-_Es que ahora por la tarde me dijeron que llegaste a mi oficina a buscarme así que decidí seguirte porque si fuiste hasta mi oficina debió de ser importante – _dices con una sonrisa.

-_No tranquilo ya resolví mi problema, hable con Ronald y el me ayudo – _dije.

-_Oh…bueno lamento no atenderte pero es que estaba en una reunión de negocios – _sé que mentiste

-_Sí…negocios. – _dije con tristeza. –_Bueno me tengo que ir. ¡Adiós Draco! _

Intentas acercárteme pero no lo permito porque sé que si lo hago no podre soltarme de ti. Inhalar nuevamente tu olor a menta y pino será mi perdición. Estire la mano para un fuerte apretón.

-_No me odies por no llegar a tu boda – _susurre bajo pero me escuchaste.

-_¿Qué? _– fue lo último que escuche.

Me desaparecí largo de él para seguir con mi caminata hacia mi departamento. Esa sería la última vez que te vería en mucho tiempo.

_-Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you, too. Don´t forget me, I beg. I remember you said "Sometimes it last in love, but sometimes it hurts instead" Sometimes it last in love, but sometimes it hurts instead – _murmure esa canción muggle como despedida hacia ti.

Encontraré alguien como tú y tal vez hasta mejor…


	2. Chapter 2

Me sorprendí al escucharte decir que no estarías en mi boda. Quería que estuvieras ahí para que me apoyaras y cumplieras tu promesa que algún día nos dijimos bajo la sombra de un árbol a las orillas del lago Negro.

Flash Back

-_Siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte_ – susurraste apoyando mi frente con la tuya.

_-¿Lo prometes?_ – te pregunte besándote la comisura de los labios.

Asentiste con la cabeza y te estreche más en mi pecho. Inhale el aroma que desprendía de tu cabello. Tu típico aroma a vainilla y miel. Esa fue una de las pocas tardes en las que pasabas a mi lado sin hacer algo más que dormir.

Fin del Flash Back 

Ahora en el día que se supone que tiene que ser el mejor de mi vida, no sonreiré porque sabré que no estás ahí conmigo, aunque sea de lejos.

Quería que está noche fuera nuestra última noche juntos, la última. Pero ahora estoy aquí sentado en la banca de un solitario parque viendo como despareces frente a mis ojos.

Lance un suspiro de frustración mientras cerraba mis ojos. Recordando cada uno de los bellos momentos que pasaste a mis lado. Sonreí al recordar que fui el primer hombre en tu vida y que esperaba ser el último.

Una pequeña brisa comenzó a caer sobre mi rostro. Seguí en esa misma postura pensando que nada más importaba. Que no importaba que dentro de tres días me casaría con una mujer que no amo, no me importaba la salud de mi madre, no me importaba si en ese estúpido parque muggle alguien me mataba es más hasta sería mucho mejor. De una vez acabaría con la mierda de vida que llevo desde que te perdí.

Pero que estúpido fui. Porque no te seguí, porque no me largue contigo desde el momento que me dijeron que me casaría con Astoria.

De pronto ahora todo si me importa, importa que lo que está en riesgo es la salud de mi madre, importa que esa pobre mujer está muriendo, importan sus sueños de verme casado con una mujer de un "linaje puro" como el "nuestro"

¿Pero los tuyos que? Me grita una vocecilla desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Los míos, ¿Qué? No lo sé.

Hermione porque no estás aquí conmigo para decirme que estoy haciendo mal, porque no estás aquí para decirme que me amas, porque no estás aquí para aconsejarme ¿Por qué Hermione? ¿Por qué?

Me levante con pesadez para encaminarme a mi casa de una maldita vez.

Los días pasaron muy detenidamente y por más que te buscaba no te encontraba.

Llegó el _gran _día. Y ahora estoy aquí viéndola caminar hacia el altar. Por un momento imagino que ere tú pero no, desafortunadamente no. Pasaron los minutos, miraba al ministro solo mover los labios y me perdí en mis pensamientos y luego estoy besando los labios de una mujer que no amo.

La mañana siguiente tome un avión lejos del Reino Unido, largo de ti Draco. No iría a tu boda, no claro que no. Algunos momentos puedo ser masoquista pero en este instante no quiero serlo.

Camino por las calles abarrotadas de la ciudad de Nueva York. Ha pasado un año desde que deje Londres. No he cumplido mi promesa pero trato de hacerlo. Sé que hoy estas de aniversario con _tú _mujer.

Miro al cielo disfrutando de los fuegos pirotécnicos de hoy un 4 de julio. Parece que el destino se burla de mí. Parece que todos se burlan de mí, al saber que hoy, exactamente hace un año te perdí definitivamente.

Sigo disfrutando del maravillo espectáculo. Siento como me empujan y me volteo para ver quien es el imbécil que lo ha hecho. Y lo miro a él.

Lo miro a él, con las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza y con los ojos bien abiertos.

_-¿Granger?_ – escuche que preguntaba.

Asentí también un poco avergonzada.

_-¿Nott?_ – cuestione sorprendida.

_-¿Qué haces tu aquí?_ – susurro acercándose un poco más.

-_Creo que lo mismo debería preguntarte ¿No crees? _– pregunte con un tono obvio.

Una cosa típica de las serpientes.

-_Pues creo que si_ – comento bajando la cabeza por la vergüenza. -_Lo siento mucho lo que pasa es que estos imbéciles_ – dijo señalando a unos chicos que nos miraban con burla – _Dijeron que debería seducirte_. – Pausó – _Salvo que nunca pensaron que tú y yo nos conoceríamos._

Ríes como tonta por su comentario irónico contagiándolo.

-_Bueno tengo que irme Nott…_ – dije estirando la mano.

-_Dos cosas: Primero, no me llames Nott dime Theo y Segundo, ¿porque no salimos un día de estos?_

Quiero decir que no pero recuerdo que esta es mi oportunidad para encontrar alguien mejor que tú.

-_Me parece bien_ – exclame buscando un bolígrafo en mi bolso. Tome su mano para apuntar mi número – _Creo que esto te ahorrara un par de burlas por parte de tus amigos._

Termine de escribir para darle un beso en la mejilla y marcharme del lugar.

Luego de ese ocasional encuentro, todo pareció mejorar. Nos encontramos un par de veces más. Éramos muy amigos, tenemos muchos gustos en común, nos gusta leer a él no tanto como a mí.

Un día me cito en un café en el centro de la ciudad, no sabía si ir. Tenía miedo de no ser correspondida o enamorarme de alguien de quien no de debía hacerlo, como contigo.

Necesitaba cumplir mi promesa pero no podía. Con él encontraría alguien como tú.

Caminaba como una leona enjaulada alrededor de mi departamento. Estaba desesperada, ansiosa y nerviosa. Miraba a cada segundo el reloj y aún no avanzaba de las 4:59. Parecía que estaba detenido o que no quería avanzar. Necesitaba que pasaran de las 5:00 para así con un profundo dolor en mi corazón te dejaría plantado.

En ese momento estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de cumplir mi promesa. Estaba en una lucha interna.

Vi el reloj avanzar. Y todo se desmoronó, camine con prisa a la puerta para tomar mi abrigo con desesperación. Bajar las escaleras fue un total martirio. Cada estúpido escalón se me hacia eterno. No había ningún maldito taxi que se detuviera bajo esta tormenta. De pronto recordé que la cafetería no estaba muy lejos del edificio donde vivía.

Corrí a más no poder para poder llegar donde _mi_ castaño me estaría esperando. Un momento ¿desde cuando es _mi_ castaño? Desde que te hizo a un lado de mi corazón desde ese momento Theodore Nott es _MI _castaño.

Estaba a menos de 5 metros de la cafetería de la cafetería. Mire por el lugar y Theo venía de salida. Mire el reloj que tenía en mi muñeca y…5:30. Treinta minutos tarde, de seguro se cansó de esperar.

Corrí a más no poder y lo abrace por el cuello mientras posaba mis labios sobre los suyos. Fue un beso apasionado y lleno de amor además de mojado. Tal y como sucede en las películas me gritó mi corazón. Apoyo mi frente sobre la mía y todo desapareció. Solo éramos él y yo.

-_Lamento la tardanza, pero a como vez no había ningún maldito taxi que se detuviera bajo la lluvia y no sabía si venir. La verdad lo siento._ – exclame bajando la cabeza.

Tomó mi barbilla entre sus manos y me dio un corto beso.

-_Tranquila, todo está bien. Pero Hermione no crees que hubiera salido mejor aparecerte o por lo menos utilizar magia_. – dijo besándome la frente.

A pesar de la lluvia sentí un ardor colarse por mis mejillas. Baje mi cabeza por la vergüenza, escondiéndome en su pecho.

-_No pensé en ello_ – susurre. Lo vi sonreír y abrazarme un poco más

Me tomo de la mano y aparecimos en mi apartamento. Esa noche durmió en mi casa y puedes imaginarte que no solo dormimos.

Y si Draco efectivamente encontré alguien como tú y déjame decirte que _mucho _mejor.

Un año después Theo y Herms se casaron. Fue una pequeña ceremonia donde solo asistieron los más cercanos a los novios. Dos años más tarde tuvieron a su primer hijo Andrew Theodore Nott Granger. El pequeño era la copia exacta de su padre, no tenía ni un poco de Hermione, salvo por su inteligencia dicen algunos. Tres años después nacieron las gemelas Sarah y Kimberly Nott Granger. Dos preciosas castañas idénticas. Lo único que te hacía poder identificarlas era que Sarah heredo los ojos verdes avellana de su padre y Kimberly los ojos miel de su mamá.

Ahora están ahí despidiendo a su pequeño, que ese año iría a su primer año a Hogwarts.

Draco observaba de lejos, mientras su mujer abrazaba su pequeña copia. Creía que su imaginación le estaba haciendo una mala jugada. Pero no era Hermione con el que era uno de sus compañeros de casa. Le dolió en lo más profundo de su corazón ver que ahora si la había perdido.

Hace 14 años Hermione le dio una oportunidad al amor.  
>Hace 14 años encontró alguien como Draco y mucho mejor.<p>

Una serpiente, como Draco pero una serpiente mucho mejor.


End file.
